


Demon's queen

by Kindred



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Blood Drinking, Brother/Brother Incest, Crowley is a Little Shit, Dark Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Evil Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Manipulative Dean, Mpreg, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: 16 year old Sam is scared of his brother





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm... this idea popped into my head after way to many glasses of wine and supernatural... I don't think I've been a sleep yet

He watched his dad pack his back for the next hunt, he sat on the bed pretending to do his homework but he had finished that hours ago. His eyes drifted to his brother Dean who was leaning against the motel door smirking at Sam, before turning to his dad as he spoke “Dean I want you to stay with Sam tonight.” John said, Sam looked up at him as his eyes widen.  
“I’m 16 can look after myself!” Sam argued, he wasn’t angry that his dad still thought he need a baby sitter, no this was fear.

 

Groaning at the thought of another fight with his youngest he looked up at Sam with a glare. “You passed out in school today Sam; I want someone here to keep an eye on you.” John told him,  
“I feel fine, I told you I forgot to have breakfast this morning.” It wasn’t a lie, he had been throwing up every day for the last week and trying to hide it from his dad and Dean made him forget something’s. John gave him the look which told the teen not to mess with him “Sorry dad.” Sam whispered, he turned to look at Dean who raised an eye brow at him.  
“I was looking forward to this hunt.” Dean said, trying to sound like he was sulking and really by now you think John would notices real sulking from a fake one. “I did the entire leg work on this dad; I found the case! I found the nest hidden in an old hotel of all places and called the others in for help.” He told him, there was no bite in his voice no real anger he had already given up but not in defeat.  
“I know I know.” John grunt as he pinched the bridge of his nose before looking up at him “Please Dean, to give me peace of mind, if he passes out again he could hurt himself when he falls.” He told him as he gave him a small smile.  
“Alright, but before you go I’m going to get more beer, you need anything?” He asked, the older hunter seems to think about it for a moment and then shook his head. “Sammy?” 

He pushed himself off the door and walked over to his little brother the key to the motel room spinning on his finger as he stood over him, his back to their father as he grinned down him. Sam looked into his eyes and sees them flicker to black making Sam looked down at the book in his lap. “N…No thank you Dean.” Sam whispered, trying to hide the whimper out of his voice as his brother turned to leave. He heard the door click shut this made him look up, he knew he didn’t have long as there was a 24 hour shop across the road from them. Slipping off the bed Sam walked over to the dark haired man as he loaded his guns. “D…Dad can we talk?” He asked, his heart was thumping his chest and his stomach twisted itself in knots as the older man looked up at him.  
“What’s up?” He asked, the man looked weary but to be fair he always looks weary, week old stubble and dark bags under his eyes that looked big enough to be called a hammock. Take as deep breath Sam looked at him in the eyes and said.  
“I…I think something is wrong with Dean.” It came out as a whispered, but it was loud enough to each off the walls in this room. 

His dad looked at him with a strange look on his face and Sam had to look away so he turned his head down and looked at the well worn carpet. Seeing the torn fabric and holes to the floor underneath, the stains he didn’t want to think about the stains there was nothing good about Motel room stains.  
“What was that I couldn’t hear you?” John said as he picked up another gun, it clicked loudly as he watched the man’s large thumps press the bullets into the barrel.  
“I said I think there is something wrong with Dean.” He said a little louder, the dark haired man stopped what he was doing and looked up at Sam seeing his worried face. The man licked his lips and pressed his hand to his mouth.  
“In what way?” He asked, his mouth was now dry and he could feel his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth…this is it just tell him and he will stop it…he thought.  
“He hasn’t been right since he was infected, I know you found a cure for him b…but did it work.” He told him. 

John froze as he looked at his youngest son up and down Sam could see there was something in his eyes something he wanted to tell him but he didn’t say anything. “Has he been hurting you?” John asked, Sam looked away from him and nodded he felt a hand on his shoulder and tears burning his eyes. “Have you been eating what I gave you?” That surprised him; Sam looked up at him his eyes shimmering with tears. That was the last question in the world he thought would come after the first one.  
“I…I’ve been eating what Dean give me.” He told him, John nodded and was about to say something when the door open.

The door to the room open and in walked Dean carrying a 6 pack of beer and a brown paper bag “Did I miss something?” He asked, with a smile John shook his head and stands up.  
“Nothing we can’t sort out until later. Sam was just asking about the hunt tonight.” The teen felt crushed being shut down like that, his dad was an arse hole but he thought he would try at least to save him.  
“Here this is for you, I know you said you didn’t want anything but I thought you would like this. You do need to put some more meat on those bones.” He smirked, Sam looked horrified at what Dean was saying to him…is he trying to get me caught out…he thought, John looked at Sam and then at Dean and hummed to himself, before taking the sweet treat off Sam.  
“He needs to stop eating sweet crap.” He nods to Sam’s stomach, the teen gasp and warps his arms around his stomach “You didn’t I haven’t notice, I know you don’t do a lot of hunting but still.” He said.  
“Dad lay off him.” Dean told him,  
“Alright I’m off, you get some rest and you don’t leave him.” He told his eldest son. Dean smiled and placed his hand on Sam’s shoulders.  
“I won’t.” He told him “Have a good hunt.” Dean said as the man left the motel room.

 

Sam felt like that hand pressed on his shoulder was like vice his heart was pounding in his chest as he watches the car though the window pull out of the parking lot and leave. “Thank god for that, I thought that man would never leave.” Dean chuckled, as he turned his brother to look at him “Were you going to tell him about me Sammy? About the fact that Dad’s silly little cure didn’t work?” Sam whimpered and shook his head.  
“N…No Dean.” He lied, as he tried to back away from him.  
“Or were you going to tell him that you have been spreading you legs for me that you moan, writhe and begged for me to fuck you.” Dean grinned as he back him up to the bed “How every night while he sleeps off his drunken stupor I got you riding me like a slut taking my knot like an omega hell bitch.” He grinned  
“No I don’t… I wasn’t… I’m NOT!” Dean backs Sam against the bed Sam and then lets him fall onto the bed onto of his homework. He then pulls up the teen’s baggy shirt up and rubs the small dome.  
“Maybe you want to tell him that you’re not fat and the reason you passed out in school is because you are carrying his grandchildren?” He whispered as he leaned down and whimpered into his ears as he moved his large hands over the swollen stomach smiling down at him.  
“D…Dean pleases…” He sobbed as he felt tears burn his eyes.

Dean pulled out his hunting knife and held and then dragged the blade cross the palm of his hand. Sam knows what is coming that hand will cover his mouth and he will force him to drink the blood that filled his mouth. The first time he made him do this he was sick for a week but that didn’t stop him from fucking him, Sam whimpered as he felt tears roll down his cheeks “Shhhh Sammy all this stress isn’t good for you and the babies.”  
“Being pregnant isn’t good for me.” Sam told him, Dean chuckled as he looked at him his blood dripping off his hand.  
“But it suits you, now so you want to do this yourself or do I need to help you?” He asked, Sam sniffed and looked at Dean.  
“I…I can do it.” He told him, Dean got off him and let the teen pull his shirt down as he looked at the hand offered to him.  
“That’s my good queen.” The demon purred, the teen warped his hands around his brother’s wrist and pressed his mouth to the wound.

Dean stroked Sam’s hair as he drink his blood and smiled softly at him, he loves his little brother he knew that as a demon love shouldn’t be part of his vocabulary but Crowley say that Demons have mates ,omega or queens as the older demon likes to call it. He decided to make him his queen and now he is pregnant he couldn’t be happier, so love it is he loves his queen and he love the mother of his children. “That’s it baby take all you need, got to make sure our darling pups grow big and strong.” He told him with a gentle purr. “I know you’ve been feeling under the weather of late but you need to tell me.” Sam looks up at him with a glare and Dean couldn’t help but shiver at the look “Or I will have no choice but hire a nanny to watch over you.” Sam pulls back and looked up at him, with a small growl blood dripping off his chin as Dean smiles seeing that the pupils of his eyes have covered his iris. 

It is a slow process turning someone into a demon this way, he had to wait until that poison Dad has been putting into Sam’s food to quash his Demon’s side, so he took over making Sam’s food leaving out the that poison and now Sam is blooming.  
“I don’t need a nanny!” Sam snarls, Dean chuckled as he grabbed his chin and held his head up to face him and then he leaned down and kisses him on his bloody lips.  
“Then start talking to me.” He whispered, and watches as the teen’s eyes flutter shut “Just sleep.” He whispered “And when you wake up I will take you to the diner and get you your favourite.” Sam fell asleep and Dean kissed the top of his head “My good boy.” 

Once Sam was sleep Dean stood up and cleaned up the blood off the floor and the bed sheets, he stopped and tilts his head and look behind his shoulder at the man dressed in black “Are the hunters dealt with?” Dean asked, the demon smiled as he walked around the bed and reaches out to touch Sam, but only for Dean to growl at him stopping him inches from the bump. “Crowley.”  
“They are dealt with.” He told him “I still can’t see why you couldn’t have handle your own father?” He asked. Dean snorted and picked up a beer and took the cap off before taking a sip.  
“On the off chance that Dad killed me, what would happen to Sammy? He would want to kill the pups and he would kill my queen do so, no it is easier this way.” He told him “Beer?” He asked  
“If that is all you got.” Crowley told him, Dean nodded as he handed him a beer it was just to make sure that the man had something in his hands so he wouldn’t touch his mate. “I can’t believe how long it is taking to turn him.” Dean made a nose as he took a mouthful of his beer as he sat on the bed.  
“Had to wait until that crap dad was feeding him was out of his system, before I could feed him my blood.” 

Crowley moved around the room sipping the cheap beer “You should move him encase your old man did manage to escape he will come back here.” Dean hummed thinking that is what his old man would do, he wouldn’t just die he would escape and come back to them and ruin his plans and hurt his baby and baby.  
“You have a point.” He looks back at Sam whimpering in his sleep as he curls up into a ball his arms around his stomach. “We will leave in the morning we will go to the ‘nest’ if the car is there then it’s safe to say he’s dead, I do want that car.” The older demon rolled his eyes and left the brothers alone.  
“Oh by the way I found something out, I think you might find this interesting.” The dark haired man grinned, as he picked up a book and flicked though a page and found one on fire starters.  
“What’s that?” Dean asked as he, sat by Sam’s bed side and stroked his hair.  
“Your father’s bastard child.” Dean hand’s stopped frozen in mid movement as he looked up at him with wide eyes.  
“What?” 

Crowley grinned as he took a mouthful of his beer and walked over to Dean and chuckled “The boy is about 10 years old, I think and he is about to lose his father.” He smiled, Dean glared at him as he thought about it he looked down at Sam and hummed at the thought.  
“Are you telling me I should have another queen?” He asked  
“To us demons family is everything.” Crowley said as he, taped Dean on the nose “Unlike those angels, they will turn on each other in a heartbeat. But a demon like you will need to keep those your blonde line close.” He grinned, as finished his beer. “Would you like me to collect the boy?” He asked,  
“No I will in couple of weeks just make sure his mother dead and it is easy for the police to find details about us.” He told him, Crowley nodded and then left the room leaving Dean to look after Sam.

By the morning Sam open his eyes and looked at the empty bed cross from him and he frowned, he felt a heavy hand on his stomach and looked down to see the hand under his shirt. He felt this normal morning stomach churn so he uncurled himself from Dean’s grip and runs to the toilet to throw up. Dean laid on the bed waking up to the sound of Sam throwing up, pushing himself up Dean walks into the bath room and finds the teen on his knees his head half way down the toilet throwing up last night meal. “My poor Queen.” He said as he fills a glass up of water and then pouring a small vial of black liquid into the water and watches as the strange fluid disappears and the water becomes clear. “Here drink this, small sips baby.” He purred him, Sam groans as he looks up at him while pulling the chain and then sits on the floor pressing his back against the cool plastic of the bath as he takes the glass from his hands and sips it.  
“Thank you.” He whispers, the dark haired teen sighed as he looked back into the bed room. “Dad still not back?” He asked, he wasn’t really worried about dad and while Dean has control over him it’s not he can do.  
“No, I was thinking of heading over to the nest to see if he is still there.” Sam nods as he pushed himself up with Dean’s help as he drink the water.  
“Sure okay.” He said, as he hands the water glass back to him, but Dean warped his arms around his waist and kissed his throat.  
“Let’s work up an appetite.” 

They dressed and ate at the diner Sam was quiet his cheeks still blushing as he could feel Dean’s cum trying to escape from him. The demon slide into his seat next to Sam and warped once arm around his shoulders while his other hand was rubbing stomach. Sam frowned as he hated how dean behaved around him when they were out; if dad wasn’t around he treated Sam like he would behind close door apart from the sex. It made it easier for Sam just to think of Dean just as demon and not as his brother if he thought about it made him cry especially in moments like this …blood hormones… he told himself “Don’t cry my little queen, I want them all to know who you belong to.”He growled,  
“You’re in a good mood today?” Sam grumbled,  
“Why shouldn’t I be, my queen is carrying my pups…” Sam glared at him  
“Stop calling them pups and I’m not your bitch.” He hissed,  
“You’re my bitch.” He battered his baby eyes at him  
“Jerk.” Sam hissed as he ate his large breakfast.

Dean watched Sam as he ate and he thought about their little brother that dad has been hiding from them. He smirked as he ate his apple pie “I found something about last night while you slept.” Sam looked up from the corner of his eye. “Dad has another kid.” Sam dropped his fork and turned to Dean.  
“You lie!” He hisses  
“I swear on my first pup’s life.” Sam growled at him as Dean grinned at him doing the Cub Scouts sign.  
“Don’t you dare.” He grumbled, as rub his stomach Dean shook his head and kissed him on the lips.  
“Of course not, but it’s true he has another son he is 10 years old.” Sam was quiet as he looked down at his plate.  
“Let’s find dad.

They arrived at the so called nesting site Dean got out of the car and was about to say to Sam to stay put when the teen saw the black impala and got out of the other car and ran towards it. Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to see Sam try and open the door the Demon wanted to smile but he had to keep a straight face “Dad must still be inside, stay by the car Sammy.” He told him, the teen looked at him and frowned.  
“Like hell I am.” He hissed,  
“You’re pregnant.” Dean pointed,  
“And who’s fault that, you’re a demon you will protect me.” Sam hissed at him…bad mood day…Dean thought with a nod as he let his brother follow him inside. 

It was dark and even with flash lights they had a hard time seeing anything, Dean move though the pass way making sure there was nothing Sam could tip over as they walked into an open area. They stopped and looked around, it was clear that there had been a fight. There were hunters that lay lifeless on the ground torn to pieces, Sam stomach started to churn as he looked around to see if he could see dad. “Is there any more Demons?” Sam asked  
“No any that survived would have gone by now.” He told him, they heard a groan and froze as they looked around the nest.  
“Over there!” Sam yelled, as he ran over to John.

John was badly wounded deep claw marks were cross his chest and stomach and his leg looked like it has been twisted on backwards. Dean walked over quickly and knelt down …stubborn old sod…he thought as he looked at the panic look on Sam’s face, pulling out the keys to the impala he handed them to the dark haired teen. “Go to the car there should be a kit in there, it will help with some of the wounds and then call an ambulance.” Sam nodded and got up and ran out the building. 

Dean watched him leave as John grabbed his shirt making his son look back at him “P…Protect Sam.” He choked on his own blood; Dean chuckled as he pulled them man’s hand off his jacket.  
“That is what I’m doing.” He told him as he pressed his hand over the man’s mouth and nose. His eyes turned black as John struggled weakly as Dean chuckled “Don’t worry dad I will take good care of my queen and your bastard son.” He grinned as he watched the life drain from John’s eyes. He heard Sam come running back carrying the small case in his hands.  
“I can’t get a call out there is no signal.” He whimpered, Dean stood up hiding the fact that he is wiping his hands into a hanky before he turned to Sam.  
“I’m sorry Sammy but he’s dead, he died from his injuries.” Sam shook his head in shock and moved to the body of their father.  
“No-no! Do something Dean you’re a fucking demon!” He cried out “You can get me pregnant but you can’t bring dad back from the dead!” He yelled at him.  
“Let me put it this way, I don’t want to bring him back because if he learns of the pups he will kill them.” Sam froze his hands moving to his stomach, Dean smirked at that he knew no matter what that the pups will always come first in Sam’s mind. 

Dean knelt by him and placed a warped his arms around him and kissed this temple “You know I’m right Sammy, he would kill them and most likely you. I won’t let anyone hurt you, I made that vow didn’t I to protect you to love you.” He whispered, as he turned his head and kissed him on the lips. “It’s okay to feel sad that our father is gone, but don’t wish for his return because he will just hurt our children.” Sam was numb now he didn’t know what to think, Dean was right and a part of him is screaming ‘YES KILL THE HELL SPAWN.’ While the other half of his mind is whimpering ‘no not my pups I will kill anyone who dares to harm them.’ It was easy to see who won that argument hunters brain vs demon brain. “Come on baby let me take you back to the motel and we will figure things out.”


	2. Chapter 2

He was alone with only the demon for company, a demon who use to be his brother he has his memories and his person habits. Sam still remembers when he attacked him, he remembers how his body betrayed him and now he was unable to tell his dad because either Dean was always around or John was just drunk.  
…Flash back…  
John was out heading off to get Sam something for his head ache or so he said 2 hours ago, Dean was in the small kitchen area while his brother moved out of the bath room warped up in a dressing gown still look pale. “How was the bath?” Dean asked, Sam looked up at him as he watched Dean drop two white pills into a glass of water.   
“It would have been better if I hadn’t thrown up in the bath.” He mumbled, he had a migraine and it was making him sick. Dean smiled weakly at him as he walked over to him and offered him the glass.  
“Drink this and then lay on the bed I will rub your back for you.” Sam frowned at him as he held the glass of fizzy tablets. “It’s not going to kill you, I just remembered I still had some of dad’s strong painkillers from where he broke his ankle, they will help you sleep and you know how magical my hands arm.” He told him as he wiggled his fingers. Sam was still frowning at him but at this point he just wanted to head ache to stop. 

He down the water and winced at the taste “Urrh it taste like arse.” He told him handing him back to empty glass; Dean chuckled as he placed the glass on the table. When he turned around he saw that Sam was curled up on the bed, he walks back over to the bed and sits down “Roll onto your stomach and I will rub your back.” Sam groaned as he roll over onto his stomach and felt the bed move as Dean kneels above him and starts to rub his back. “That’s it just relax.” He whispers, Sam hummed his approval of the rub feeling the strength of the tablets start to kick in making him feel drowsy. 

He must have drifted off into a deep sleep because he started to come to when he felt something probing his backside, He open his eyes and found that he was naked and Dean’s hands had moved lower. Sam’s widen and he spun around only to be pushed back down and his hands held above his head, Dean chuckled as Sam tried to fight him off “DEAN STOP GET OFF ME!” He yelled, but the older man chuckled as he leaned down his weight pressing down onto his small frame.   
“Shhhh baby.” Dean purred as he pressed his lips to the teen’s shoulder and then bites down on the smooth skin. Sam let out a scream as he felt something like fangs slice through his skin. A hand came up and clamped down over the teen’s mouth, Sam thrash about trying to throw his brother off him and even bites down on his hand. Dean hissed and let out a happy growl as he kept his hand on Sam’s mouth.   
….End of flash back… 

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard watched Dean set their dad’s body on fire, Sam couldn’t help but think that maybe the old Dean was still in there somewhere. But there were a question that still lingered on his tongue, about dad’s other child and why didn’t he tell them also why he didn’t help him when he told him of his fears. He looked down at his stomach he rubbed his swollen bump and thought about his children, Dean was so sure that he was having more than one he keeps calling them pups and it made him frown…god I hope they are not pups… he did find the term cute but that is not the point. “What now?” Sam asked, a slight shiver runs though him and he hears the rustle and the rub of fabric and leather as Dean takes his jacket off himself and placing it around his shoulders. 

The demon warped his arms around him and pulled the teen back between his legs, and placed his hands on the bump rubbing small circles. “How about we get a house with a big garden so we can have a swing set, and white picket fence. A couple of hell hounds and…”   
“You’re making fun of me?” Sam asked, he didn’t turned around to face he couldn’t he felt so completely trapped.  
“No got to make sure my queen is happy and safe.” He grinned as he kissed his throat…safe and happy…he thought bitterly. Sam’s breath caught in his throat as he felt the hot fingers move under his shirt. They slide over the bump up to his chest and then he pinched and twisted his nipple making him cry out as he arched his back.   
“N…No not here!” He whimpered, as he felt those fingers squeeze and roll the nipple. Dean chuckled as he sucked on Sam’s throat he moved his hands twisting the fabric of the teen’s shirt and pulled it open sending buttons everywhere and leaving Sam exposed to the world. He shivered as the cold air hit his skin Dean pulled the jacket off him and then the torn shirt, Sam leant a while go there is no point in fighting and god doesn’t listen to pleas.   
“We’re alone.” He grinned into his shoulder,   
“B…But this is dad’s…” Dean growled and spun him around and snarled at him his eyes pitch black, he held Sam’s arms tightly making him wince.   
“Dad is dead, get that into your brain Sam he is dead. No more hiding behind his back no more just pretending to be brothers, because you know what?” Dean snarled Sam whimpered and shook his head as he felt the hand tighten around his arms. “Do you think what happen to me was accident? No this was written in stone and you… my sweet beautiful Queen have demon’s blood running though you. Dad has been doing his best to make sure that your demon side is quashed but no more.” He hisses, Sam looked away from him tears gathering in his eyes and the demon let out a sigh. 

He loosen his grip on his arms and then wipes the tears and then kissed the top of Sam’s head and moved his way his lips down the teen’s face and then down his chin. He listen to the little hiccup moans as Sam titled his neck letting the demon have his way with him as yet again his body betrayed him again as Dean stroked his back. Getting onto his knees Sam cupped Dean’s face and the demon’s eyes dark as the night as gazed up at the boy a smiled “I don’t deserve you.” He purred   
“No you don’t.” Sam whispered, as he leans his head down and kisses the demon on the lips.

Week later…  
Dean hummed as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of the car, they have been on the road for an hour the demon was up to something and it was bothering Sam. Since their dad died the demon has been busy he has been looking at houses in the middle of nowhere with large fields the only issue Sam has with Dean looking at these houses is that they already has families living there. Demon Dean’s got no problem with ‘evicting’ them as he calls it code for kill and bury the bodies. 

Sam started to feel different since the death of there dad, he had been having strange dreams that had him waking in the night. He is pretty sure he is dreaming and his future but as it was hard tell from the flashes he has seen it kept quiet about it. He was reading a book to take his mind of his problems but he notices that the car started to slow down to the stop, he frowned and looked up to see that his they have pulled up outside police station Sam frowned as he turned to look at Dean “Why are we here?” He asked,  
“You remember I told you about dad’s bastard son?” Dean said, he was grinning from ear to ear as he looked at Sam. The teen nodded wondering where he was going with this,  
“Yeeeah?” Sam frowned as he felt dread spread out from his stomach.  
“Well you remember that phone call this morning.” Sam nodded, his mouth going dry as he looked at his brother “That phone call was just to inform us that our dear little brother Adam is now orphan. His mother was killed by a demon a couple of days ago and they were looking for dad.” He chuckled, Sam’s eyed in fear at the thought of that poor boy being stuck with Demon Dean.   
“D…Dean…” He started to say, but the light brown haired man leaned in and presses a finger to the teen’s lips.  
“Don’t be jealous you still my number one queen, I just want to do right by my family.” He purred, as he moved to leave the car “Stay here I won’t be long.”   
“Dean what… wait stop!” He went to leave the car and then remembered that he can’t leave because of the bump.

Couple of Hours later…  
Dean walked out of the police station he shook the hands of a woman as they spoke, he spotted a small boy standing next to Dean he was small and looked scared as he stood there. He kept his face down and looked at the ground, Dean was speaking to a policeman and a woman in a suit …social worker…Sam thinks “Yeah thanks I will, come on Adam let’s go.” He said as he placed a hand on the back of the boy’s shoulder and guided him to the car. He looked no older than 10 as he followed Dean to the car Sam held his breath as he watched the demon open the back car door and helped the boy in and then turned to face Sam “Adam this is our brother Sam he is 16.” He smiled, as the boy slid into the back. Sam twisted in his seat his hand pressed on his bump as he tried to look as normal as he could as he smiled weakly at him.   
“Hi Adam.” Sam said, Adam didn’t look at him he curled himself into the corner and looked out the window. Dean put the kid’s bags in the boot and then walked back to the driver’s side, he sighed as he slide into the driver’s car seat.  
“He is unhappy that dad never told him about us.” He said, as he started the car.  
“Don’t worry about it Adam, Dad never told us about you.” Sam said, with another week smile. 

Dean didn’t drive back to the town they were in he kept driving the other way, Sam frowned as he watched as they passed woodland area and then fields “Dean where are we going?” Sam asked, he looked into the back and saw Adam was sleeping he had a stuffed teddy in his arms as he curled up on the back seat…a bit old for a teddy…Sam thought…but hey what do I know, I sleep with a knife under my pillow…   
“We are going to our new house.” Dean grinned as he placed a hand on Sam’s thigh. The teen flinched and pushed his hand off his leg and glared at Dean.   
“What do you think you are doing? You can’t do that!” He snarled, Demon Dean smirked as he looked into the back see the sleeping child before looking back at the road.   
“Do you think having Adam around will stop me from claiming my queen?” He said, with a large grin on his face.   
“What are your plans Dean? Why all of a sudden you want to play dad to Adam? W…What are you going to do to him?” He whispered, as he looked at where his hands were resting on his bump.   
“I’m not going to touch him.” Sam let out a sigh. “He’s too young; I’m a monster not an arse hole.” Sam didn’t want to point out that it should be the other way around, but he thinks it fits the new Dean.   
“Then what are you going to do to him?” He asked  
“Well I’m a demon and you are half demon, do why not welcome him to the family.” He told him, Sam flinched and looked out the window trying to hide his tears.   
“I’m still going to be human Dean no matter what you do to me.” Sam said as he wiped his eyes.   
“My sweet little Queen I’m not the one who gave the first drop of demon blood to being with.” Dean told him as he placed his hand back on Sam’s tight and squeezed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Their new house as empty like Dean promised, and Sam looked everywhere to make sure there was no blood or bodies that Adam could find. Plus the last thing Sam wanted to know is they are living in a house that Dean killed for, but even tho he couldn’t find couldn’t proof that someone had lived here it will play in the back of his mind. It was clean and has everything they needed, Sam sighed as he ran his fingers though his hair as he walked from the living room and into the kitchen.

Dean walked in behind him and quietly placed a box on the table before walked up to him and warped his arms around his waist as he buried his face into Sam’s throat. The teen whimpered as he felt Dean’s teeth scrape cross his throat making him shiver “So did I do good Sammy?” He purred, Sam pulled away and turned around to face him and nodded.   
“Yeah Dean you did good, where is Adam?” He asked, as he sees the demon puffs out his chest   
“Choosing a room.” Sam nodded frowning as he rubbed his head, he felt dizzy and Dean frowned at him. “You should sit down baby and rest.” Dean said softly as he walked up to him, and then guided him to the table and chair and got him to sit down.   
“We need to tell him.” The dark haired teen said as he rubbed his eyes,  
“We will.” Dean cooed as he rubbed his shoulders moving his thumbs between the boy’s shoulders blades he was trying to make Sam relax but knowing his brother that would be impossible.   
“How do we tell him Dean? Dad wanted him out of this life he wanted him to have the childhood we never had.” He told him, Dean growled a little bitter about the life he will never have.   
“Tell me what?” Adam asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Sam looked worryingly at Dean who stood there with his hand on Sam’s shoulder to keep him seated “Well now is good time as any.” Dean grinned “Sit down Adam.” He told him, the boy walked up to the table and sat down. Demon Dean walked over to the fridge and pulled out a fizzy drink and pie. “You like Pie Adam?” He asked   
“I like Apple and cherry.” He told him   
“Well it’s your lucky day I have apple.” He told the teen and placed it on the table and got some plates out. “Now you’re a smart boy so I will tell you something special about Sam and me.” He sliced up pie and placed it on a place, he handed it to Adam and Sam. The dark haired teen looked at the pie his heart hammering in his chest to afraid to look up. Dean was now sat next to Adam watching him eat the pie happily.   
“Special how?” The 10 year old asked  
“I’m a demon.” Adam flinched and looked at him with wide eyes   
“L…Like the one who killed my mum?” He whimpered as he tried to move away from Dean.   
“No-no I’m nothing like that.” He cooed at the boy, who looked down at the pie, Dean sighed as he looked to Sam for help frowning at the look coming from the demon’s face he stood up slowly his hand resting on his stomach as he moved to sit next to the young boy.   
“Dean is a different he is…” Dean looked at him again his eyes darken as if to warn him to be careful what he said. “He is all about protecting his family.” He told him.” He placed arm around him and let Adam lean into his side.  
“He will send away all the bad demons?” Adam asked, Sam froze for a moment and then nodded  
“Yeah he will keep all the bad demons away.” He whispered, he looked up at Dean who was smiling as he took a mouthful pie. Adam took shy looked at Dean who was smiling at him and then ruffled his hair. 

 

“We’re a special family; Sammy is my Queen and carrying my pups.” Adam frowned and looked at Sam.   
“I’m 10 not an idiot.” He mumbled “Men can’t get pregnant?” He told them “A….And your brother.” He was really confused, he remembered when his mum spoke to him about their neighbour being pregnant and who only women can have babies. But then again demons were only meant to be under the bed or in the closet but in the last week he has seen his mother ripped apart by a demon with red eyed and he had two brothers he didn’t know about. Dean laughed and stood up and walked around to Sam and placed his hand on the teen’s stomach showing Adam the bump.   
“Portrait of mum and dad.” Dean smirked making Sam elbow him in the stomach “I told you we’re a special family.” He smiled down at him “Now as a growing boy you want to be big and strong like me so you can help me protect Sammy and the pups right?” Dean asked him …ah we are going down that brain washing root…Sam thought “Now finish up your pie and you my beautiful Queen…” He tilts Sam’s head back and kissed him on the lips as he softly strokes his neck “Eat your pie as well.” 

3 months later…  
They settled in to a routine Dean would wake up first, tho Sam isn’t sure if Dean does sleep or just pretends out of habit. Sam would get up next and spend a while in the bath or the shower to try and help his aching body, it seems like Dean is more possessive the further along he gets into his pregnancy. So not only is he achy from sex with Dean but from the growing babies he looked like a whale, Adam has settled down with them very easily and it shocked Sam how easy it was for the 10 year old to find a place for him with their fucked up family. Dean took Adam to school while Sam wished he could go had to stay behind closed doors because of bump.

He finished his shower and dried himself off and got dressed and started to walk into the hall way, when he heard Dean’s voice “That’s a good boy drink it.” Dean say, Sam slowly moves over to Adam’s room. The door was ajar as he step close trying not to make the floor boards creek, he looked though the gap and saw Dean sat on Adam’s bed holding out his hand to the young boy blood dripping onto the floor as Adam drink Dean’s blood. Sam eyes widen as he gasped making Dean turned to him and grin his eyes black “Say good morning mummy.” The demon purred to Adam, Sam’s eyes turned back to Adam and saw that the boy was now standing in front of the door his eyes now black as night.   
“Morning mummy.” 

He gasped as he open his eyes and looked around the bathroom; he had fallen asleep in the bath he blinked at the tilted room with the spot lights in the roof. Pushing himself up he realised that the water was now cold making him frown as he got out of the bath, he was shivering as he dried himself off and then moved to put his pj bottom’s on and a shirt before he found Dean’s dressing gown, he never uses it but Sam likes it. The house is quiet there is no music playing in some corner of the house he frowns and looks at the clock in the bed room and see it is 9.00 Dean would have take Adam to school by now.

He waddles down the stairs and into the kitchen where he finds a note left to him by Dean ‘taken Adam to school be back soon.’ Sam sighs and screws up the paper before throwing it into the bin, before he makes himself something to eat and drink. He sees a small stack of books on the counter as he drink his tea he goes though them he guessed they were his dad’s and Dean had just brought all of this stuff with them out of habit. He picks up one book and notices it a journal not like dad’s hunting journal more like a personal one. He moves into the living room his toast long forgotten left sitting on the kitchen counter as he sips his drink and sits the sofa.

He goes though the journal and notices it only a year old about the time when Dean first got infected. He sits up straight and reads though every page carefully, Dad’s fears about trying to keep Dean human side in control rather than the demon side. Then there was a whole page to the backup plan if the ritual didn’t work.   
‘I didn’t want to use Sam for this ritual; I would have done anything to keep him out of harms away. But I had no choice there was no one else that Dean will protect even with the demon that surfaces he will do anything to protect Sam. But I hope that the ritual works for the sake of both my son’s souls.’ Same frowned as he looks up wondering what John could mean “What did you do?” Sam whispered, he looks back down at the door when they reach the ritual. He frowned as he turned to the next page there was a gap between the ritual to their dad realising that he hadn’t saved Dean and this angered Sam. “You knew!” He hissed as he ran his fingers though his hair and wondered what else he knew.  
‘The ritual didn’t work or maybe it did for a little while because it seems like I had my son back. He thinks I don’t know that I haven’t seen the sighs or what he is doing. But the demon has taken a hold completely there is no way of removing it without killing Dean, but as I hope and fear the demon has found something to focus on, god forgive me.’ Sam’s breath hitched in his throat as he read those words before he looks back at the journal, his heat hammering in his chest as he turned the page dreading the words that he is going to read.  
‘My back up plan is working Dean is solely focus on Sam, god if Sam ever found out what I did…that I bound them together as alpha and omega he would kill me I am sure on it.  
I drink heavily at night so I don’t have to hear them, so I can play ignorant on the fact that my demon son is raping my other half demon son.   
Sam use to fight him, use to punch, kick and even bite to push him off him but now when they fuck at night I see Sam riding him moaning like a whore. I just roll over and pretend I’m with Adam, sweet innocent Adam my only child that isn’t tented by demon blood.  
The Demon’s Queen is pregnant.’ 

That was the end of the journal just that and Sam felt betrayed his dad did this to him had tied him to a demon and then called him a whore. He heard Dean’s car pull up and as he got off the sofa wiping his eyes he walked to the front door, John’s book still in his hand. The demon got out of the car and started too heard up to the porch as Sam walks out and up to him “You okay Sammy?” He asked, as Sam warped his arms around Dean’s neck and kisses him on the lips. The demon growled happily as he rested his hands on his Queen’s hip they pulled back and looked at each other. “What brought this on?” He asked, Sam handed him the journal and then walked back inside. Leaving Dean to look down at the book with a raised eye brow.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean reads though the book and chuckles, before walking into the house and threw the journal onto the side table. He looked at Sam who stood there rubbing his swollen stomach “I’m sorry you had to read that Sammy.” He whispered as he warped his arms around him and pulled the teen in for a hug.   
“I guess you were right about him.” He whispered, as he pressed his face into the Demon’s chest  
“Shhhh it’s okay my Queen, he can’t hurt us any more your safe with me.” He told him as he moved his right hand to run his fingers though his hair.   
“Dean…”  
“Yes?”   
“Do you still…feel love?” He asked, he was scared to look at him in the eyes encase he didn’t like what he saw. 

Dean snorted at him and pulled him over to the sofa and laid him out on the sofa before moving in between his legs “What a question, of course I feel love. I know I love you and…” He bent down exposing his bump and placing kisses around the bump “…and our pups and also love Adam.” Sam let out a giggle as he felt the kisses being pressed to his skin.   
“But is it love or obsession?” He asked, a growl left Dean’s lips as he moved up and kissed Sam on the lips.   
“Both.” He told them as he looked down into Sam’s pale face. He could wait for the physical changes to happen to Sammy, it wouldn’t be anything major he isn’t about to grow another head or something like that. No as he is the mother of his pups it’s only fitting that his Demon Queen well has ears of a dog and a tail.   
“What are you going to do to Adam?” He asked, Dean was knocked out of his thoughts as he focused on Sam again. “Adam what are you going to do to Adam?” He asked, the dark haired teen bite his bottom lip as he waited to hear the answer.  
“Nothing for the time being, maybe something when he is older but he is for too young to carry pups.” Dean answered, Sam’s jaw dropped as he pushed himself up as he pulled away from Dean.   
“Y…You can’t… I mean…I am…”   
“Shhhh.” Dean whispered, as he placed finger to his lips.   
“You’re still my Queen just mine.” Sam grabbed him by his leather jacket and shook him and then flipped them over so Dean was on his back and Sam was growling at him. His eyes turned pitch black as he knelt over him and snarled.   
“Dean promises me that you will not touch Adam please.” He begged him; Dean blinked at him “Dean!” He growled, he held his hands help “Promises me!”   
“Okay… Okay I will not touch Adam.” Sam growled at him again “Only you will be my Queen, Adam will be nothing but our brother, pup and protector and nothing more.” 

Week later…  
“Drink your milk.” Dean said to Adam, as he placed tall glass of milk next to the boy as they ate their evening tea together. Music played in the back ground as he as they ate; Sam notices that every evening for the last 3 months Dean would place a glass of milk next to Adam and tell him to drink it. Dean would smile at him and sits down to tuck into his own food while watching the boy drinking his milk. Sam wondered if what was so special about the milk but he didn’t say anything as Adam smiled at them as he finished off the milk.

Soon after finishing their pizza and milk Adam yawned and sat there looking tired, Dean stood up and then scooped him from the chair “Come on bed time.” He whispered, Adam mumbled something that sounds like ‘I don’t want to.’ But the Demon chuckled and winked at Sam as he carried him out of the kitchen.   
“Night Adam.” He said, seeing them leave the kitchen, pushing himself up from the chair his hand on his stomach and rubbed his bump. He then started to clean up folding up the pizza box and putting it in the bin along with the paper plate, he didn’t hear Dean come back to the room as he washed up the glasses, so when Dean warped his arms around him Sam jumped and turned to face him.   
“Sorry.” He grinned as he pulled Sam in for a kiss, Sam slapped him but kissed back with a soft moan, he gasped as he pulled back wincing a little a he rubbed his stomach. “What’s wrong?” Dean asked softly as he placed his hand on top of Sam’s hand.  
“They keep kicking, they are growing quickly.” He said with a wince, Dean hummed as he felt the roll around under Sam’s skin. 

The demon picked up the knife and dragged it cross his palm before holding it up to Sam “Drink it will help.” He told him. Sam leaned down warping his hands around Dean’s wrist and started to take mouthfuls of his blood into his mouth. The demon’s eyes sided as he ran his fingers though Sam’s hair as he smiled down at him…won’t be long now…he thinks, pulling back Sam looks up at him his eyes black his chin dripping in blood, he then slumped into his arms. Dean kissed the top of his head and picked him up and carried him up their room.  
“Dean.” He mumbled as he felt himself being lifted up the stairs.  
“Shhh it’s alright they will stop wiggling about now.” He told him as they walked into their room and he placed Sam on the bed.

Sam laid there feeling Demon’s hand on his stomach rubbing soft circles as he told his bump a story, the dark haired teen just watched him as he rested his head on the bump and spoke. Lifting his hand up and reaches out placing it on Dean’s head “Give your poor mummy a brake.” He said as he kissed the swollen skin, he turned his head and looked at Sam and then continued to kiss down the side of the bump working his way up Sam’s chest. Working the buttons open before he latched on to a nipple and mouthed at it and then pressed his teeth on the sensitive nub. Sam gasped as he arched his back as Dean watched him as his lips form into a smirk as his brother writhed on the bed, once the shit was unbutton Dean move his mouth form the abused nipple and moved up to Sam’s throat and bite down gently on the skin leaving his mark on the skin “We should get you a tattoo property of Dean.” He chuckled as he from teen’s throats up his chin to mouth and cupped his chin and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Month later…  
Sam woke up one morning; he was alone in bed like always as Dean doesn’t really need to sleep so he works around the house. Putting up wards to protect them from other hunters and demons, signing Sam pushes himself up from the bed with some difficulty and waddles to the bath room really needing to pee. He stood there and frowned when he looked in the mirror as he washed his hands. Something was different about himself frowning he tilted his head and it took him a while to realised what was wrong. 

Dean was down stairs watching his blood drip into the carton of milk and instead of turning the milk pink it went back to white. He smiled as the wounded closed up and he closed the carton and shook it slightly before putting back in the fridge, but that is when he heard his Queen scream. He turned towards the kitchen door and ran up the stairs heading towards the bathroom, he saw Adam stood by the bathroom door trying to get it open “Mama won’t open the door.” Adam said looking worried, Dean had to let a smirk grow on his lips he still found it cute when Adam started to call them mama and dad.  
“Stand back Adam.” He told him as he went to break the door down. 

Sam spun around when he heard the loud bang and then the bathroom door fall to the ground with a thud a large hole in the door where Dean had hit it with his shoulder. Dean looked around the room to see what made his Queen scream “What is it Sam why did you scream?” Dean asked his eyes black as he looked behind the shower curtain.  
“Whoa.” Adam gasped as he stood there and looked at the dark haired teen, who was giving the older male daggers.   
“Sammy is it the pups are they are okay, have you gone to labour?” Dean asked still not seeing the problem as he looked at Sam and pressed his hand on his stomach.   
“What the hell did you do to me?” Sam growled at him, the demon frown as he looked up at into Sam’s eyes.   
“What?” He asked, Sam, turned and looked at Adam   
“You can see them right?”  
“Of course I can see them!” Adam gasped “How can I not see them… Oh my god you have a tail!” He yelled Sam’s eyes widen as he tried to look around at the tail behind him.   
“DEAN YOU SON OF A BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!” Sam screamed at him as he grabbed him by his shirt and growled at him as he pushed him against the wall.

Dean stood there looking up at the pair of black fluffy years sticking out of his mop of black hair, he had to smile he couldn’t hide it as he dragged his eyes down Sam's face. He saw the canine teeth were a little longer and were poking out from his top lip, and he was just giddy at seeing the fluffy black tail. “Dean?” Sam cried out as he shook him   
“Perfect, you’re just perfect.” He whispered, as he cupped his face and kissed him on the lips feeling the fangs scratch his bottom lip, as he ran his fingers through Sam’s hair.   
“Eew you two are gross,” Adam mumbled as he turned away all the while making fake retching sound.

Once alone Sam pulled back and looked up at Dean to see the demon’s eyes have gone black again and that made bite his lip. “Why did you do this to me?” Sam asked as he watched Dean push up the broken door up into its frame.   
“I had to; I turned you into a demon Sammy it is the only way for you to give birth to our pups.” He turned back to his Queen and warped his arms around him and helped him to sit on the bathroom counter and glided his hands up Sam’s thighs to the bump.   
“B-But why the ears and the tail?” He asked Dean grinned as he reached up and rubbed one of the fluffy ears. Sam whimpered at the sensitive ear.   
“You’re a Hell Hound Queen; you see when dad tried to free me from the demon he had to kill a Hell Hound. He must have killed a Queen…”  
“Dean, what are you saying that-that I’m going to give birth to hell hounds?” He asked he paled a little as he watched those black eyes.  
“No you were human, unless I have you fucked by a Hell Hound then maybe. “ Sam could see Dean thinking it the hazy lustful glint in his eyes so the teen hit him.   
“Stop that.” He growled,   
“It’s nothing to worry about it just means you are nearing the end of your pregnancy.” He smiled as he kissed him on the lips.


End file.
